Forget Me Not
by BamSQUARED
Summary: Cato and Clove have been best friends since they we're little and one day everything changes. That one day where Clove's dreams had been crushed and became a nightmare. A year later Cato comes back to apologize to Clove but he didn't expect that she may have or may have not forget about him. (Pairs: CLATO, Everlark... I don't know but we'll see ;) Rated T
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi! This is my first story and I hope you like it. XDD

I don't own anything.

* * *

Introduction:

Today's the day where I start a new life with the one I love. The day that I will be walking to the altar with my dad and give me away. This is the day that my dreams and wishes will finally come true. Today's the day where I get married.

Chapter 1 - Clove's POV

I can't believe it! My dreams, it's finally coming true. I had been waiting for this day to arrive. I've always wanted a perfect wedding. I even had a list of the things that I needed for my wedding when I was still 12 years old and now I'm 22. Everything I planned out is perfect. I have never felt this happy in my entire life especially I didn't expect that my soon to be husband is my one and only bestfriend. I started crushing on Cato when I was still twelve and he was thirteen. Well, who woudn't? He's sweet, caring, loving, fun, has great sense of humor and he's been nothing but good to me and most of all he's HOT.

* Flashback *

_"Cato can you teach me how to ride a bike? I gave him my cutest puppy look. The look that he couldn't resist._

_"I can't believe you don't know how to ride a bike." He smirked and chuckled. I gave him a playful punch at his arm_

_"Well, nobody taught me how to ride a bike." I crossed my arms_

_"Fine." with that I ended up having a cut on my knee. That's what happens when you learn how to ride a bike and lost control of the bike and fell._

_"Oh my god. Are you okay Clo? Wait there. I'll get something to fix that." I nod_

_A few minutes later...He came back with first aid kit and he started cleaning my cut. I hissed in pain._

_"Sorry." He mumbled while putting bandage on my knee. I stared at his icy blue eyes, then his nose and finally his lips. That pink, soft- Oh my god! CLOVE! He's your best friend. Geez. I felt my cheeks becoming red. When he was done I thanked him and daydreamed about him all day. And that was the day that I realized I had a crush. And it was Cato._

* End of Flashback *

I snapped out of my thoughts. I stepped in front of the full length mirror. I saw a beautiful young lady stared back at me. I do admit that I look EXTREMELY STUNNING. I'm wearing a white strapless dress that ends in my ankle and it shows my curves. It has diamonds and it shines brightly. I have white heels with rhinestones. My hair is in a perfect bun and my makeup makes me look glowing and natural. I stopped staring at the mirror when I heard footsteps.

"Look at you. You look beautiful." Katniss smiled at me.

"Thank you. You look great." Then Katniss's eyes looked teary.

"I can't believe my two bestfriends are finally getting married." She said I hugged her in response.

"Let's go, you don't want to be late." She wiped her eyes and we went to the church.

~ Line break ~

We arrived at the church and my dad started walking towards me and hugged me tightly. "My little girl is getting married." My dad said in a hushed voice

"I know. Even if I am getting married, I'm still your little girl." I smiled at him reassuringly

"I love you." "I love you too, dad." My dad kissed me in the forehead and hugged me for the last time.

"You ready?" My dad asked me.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Then my dad hold my arms and we started walking to the altar.

I sighed and smiled at my groom. Cato looked pale and I can sense that he's up to something. He stared at me and we locked gaze. He mouthed "sorry" to me while I looked confused. And it all made sense to me when he walked out of the church. We aren't going to be married.

Why? Why did you do this to me? What did I ever do to you? Why did you leave me? Did you plan to do this? If he wasn't ready then why did he even propose to me? All this questions went on and on in my head.

After that incident it felt like the time stopped and everything is spinning around. I waited for him. I waited hours but it felt like years. I broke down on my knees and sobbed because I realized that he wasn't coming back and most importantly I realized that my dream has been crushed and it became a nightmare.

Cato's POV

I feel horrible. I am the worst person ever. I can't believe I did that to Clove. It's just, ugghh. I don't know what to do. It feels like, I'm not yet ready and it's making me sick. I know I am so selfish for leaving Clove behind without an explanation. I snapped out of my thoughts when Peeta entered the room. He looked at me with disappointment in his eyes. He sat next to me and sighed.

" You know that I'm always here for you. But tell me Cato, do you love Clove?"

" Yes, I do. It's just that I'm not yet ready."

" If you're not yet ready then why did you even propose to her? You know that Clove will probably kill you and so will Katniss." He let out an exasperated sigh

" I know. I will make it up to her but right now is not the right time. Clove needs to vent and I don't want to die yet." I chuckled and he rolled my eyes at me

" Whatever man. " He patted my shoulders and left.

The first question that came in my mind. What have I done?

* * *

A/N: Poor Clove. You probably hate me for stopping the marriage. XDD Don't worry they will still end up together. Oops, did I just say that? Oh well. SPOILER. Mwahahahaha! Okay.. So, umm.. Please review.

Until next time. Love ya!

~ Hazel


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own the Hunger Games or the characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 2** -** Clove's POV**

I woke up in my room, pain in my chest. My eyes are puffy from crying. Mascara running, hair is frizzy and dark spots under my eyes. I can't remember anything that had happened from yesterday. When I think of it, my head hurts.

I got up from my bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Shower always makes me feel better. Before I was gonna strip, I noticed that I was wearing a white dress. I got frozen in shock. Yesterday was supposed to be my wedding. And.. and it didn't happen. He left me. He left me!

I tore the dress off of me and I began sobbing. I wish I didn't remember anything. Every time I think of it, my heart drops to my stomach and it makes me feel numb.

It feels like my heart was stung by hundreds of tracker jackers. So this is what a heart break feels like. It's not an amazing feeling. It's like your soul was sucked off of your body. You don't know what's happening and you can't think clearly. Well, I know I already had my first heartbreak but I don't know what I'm feeling right now. I think it's heartbreak mixed with broken hopes and it makes me feel insecure.

I stopped sobbing and stepped into the shower. The warm water trickling down to my body makes me feel better. But I still can't help myself from the pain that occurs deep down in my heart. After I took a shower I wrapped myself with a fluffy towel and went to my closet to get clothes. I took an oversized shirt and sweat pants. I combed my hair and returned to bed. I know it's already morning but I don't feel like going out of my room and I need to sleep.

I laid down on my bed but I can't make myself fall asleep and when I was about to sleep someone knocked at my door. Uggghh! I let out a frustated sigh and opened the door. And guess who it was...

It's Katniss Everdeen.

**...**

**Katniss's POV****  
**

Poor Clove. I feel so sorry for her. She looks alot better now but her eyes are puffy from crying. I hugged her tightly.

" How are you feeling?" I know it's a stupid question but I still want to know what she feels

" Like a part of me is gone. Horrible." she mumbled

" How about we watch a movie and have a sleepover later."

" That would be nice." Phew.

" Anything for my bff." I smiled at her and my phone buzzed. I have a new message.. I wonder who's it from...

_..._

Hey. Whacha doin? ~ Peeta

_We're having a movie marathon right now. Wanna join? ~ Katniss_

_Cool. But I can't I'm w/ Cato right now. ~ P_

_Did you just say Cato?! Where is he! I am going to chop his balls off so he can never have a family of his own! ~ K_

_Woah. Calm down. Gtg. Text ya later. ~ _

I turned my phone off and started the movie. A few minutes later...

...

She began sobbing at the middle of the movie so I had to stop it and comfort her. We watched chick flicks so that's why... My bad.

" Do you want icecream? It'll make you feel better." I suggested and she nod in response

So I came back with icecream and we ate it all. It did make her feel better. My phone buzzed so I check it out.

It's from Peeta...Oh my god! He texted me again.. I wonder what he wants.. Wait, why am I feeling like this. He texted me before but he wasn't the one who starts conversation... Okay time to check it out.

_So how did it go? ~ P_

_Not so good but she's better now. ~ K_

_Oh okay. So.. umm. Do you wanna hang out sometime? ~ P_

_Sure. :) ~ K_

_Great. ;) ~ P_

OH MY GOD! DID HE JUST ASK ME OUT! I'm smiling like an idiot right now. Clove is looking at me like I'm ? Oh right...

"Who was that?" She raised her eyebrows at me

"Errmm.. umm. No one." I stuttered

"Sure.. You're smiling like an idiot because you got a text from no one. " She replied sarcastically at me then I saw a mischievous glint in her eyes... What is she up to?

She took my phone... Oh my god she took my phone! She stared at the phone then back at me with a smirk on her face. I can feel my cheeks becoming red. I'm busted.

" Looks like someone has a crush at Peeta Mellark. "

" I don't have a crush at Peeta." _Lie_

_" _Then why are you blushing?" She smirked

"Uhh. What- I do not!" I argue with her

" DENIAL! YIIIEEEEE! She screamed at me.

Ouch. I think I just lost my hearing. Well at least she feels better now. Welcome back Clove.

* * *

A/N: I didn't get any reviews. I know this chapter is short. Oh well. XDD I hope you liked this chapter.

Next chapter:

Clove and Cato sees each other again...

Please review! REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW.

~ Hazel


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own the Hunger Games or the characters. **

**TYVM. I hope you liked it. Oh, and thank you for the reviews. You don't know how much it meant to me. I love you guys... SO anyways, here's chapter 3**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Clove's POV**

It's been a year since my wedding. That stupid wedding that never happened. And it's been a year that I haven't seen him. Good. If I ever saw him he would be dead within just a second. I already had recovered but there's still pain in my chest that will never fade away.

I went downstairs and I saw Katniss at the kitchen making a sandwich. Well you see, after the "incident" happened, Katniss always checks up on me and I've been terrible so she decided to stay with me so I won't do anything stupid.

Hmmm.. I tip toed quietly and got closer to Katniss and I have a plan. An evil plan. I smirked.

" Boo." I whispered at her with my face covered with hair

" AwmayPITABREAD!" She screamed and I burst into laughter

" Haha- the-look on-your face- was priceless! I see that you love "PITA bread" so much." I smirked at her while her face was turning red

" Anyways, I'm going to the market right now. I'll see you later." She nod in response

.

~ Line Break ~

Hmmm. So what do I need? Food of course. Well, I'm in a market right now so that's what I need. Well, what else would I buy from a market. Clothes? I chuckled at the thought.

I'm walking, pushing a cart full of groceries. Until I hit something-someone. Oops. Ugghh. I am such a clutz. I rush towards the person and help him. The guy has blonde hair but I can't see his face.

" I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. Are you alright " I apologized. Not really  
" It's okay. I'm fine. " I helped him get up

I stared at his eyes. Icy Blue eyes stared back at me. It was Cato's. He looked shock and I can feel my blood boiling. We didn't talk for a minute and we shared a complete silence. So I decided to break the silence.

" Umm..I'm sorry. What's your name? " I mumbled while he looked taken a back of what I said

You're probably confused of what I'm saying. I said that to make him realize of what he did even if I have to pretend I know that I said that he would be dead within a second, well I changed my mind. He deserves a slow and painful death. It's time for revenge. It's pay back time.

**Cato's POV**

I looked at her confused. What just happened? Why did she ask for my name? How can she forget about me?

" Uhh.. You don't remember me? It's me Cato." I stuttered. I never stutter except when I'm with her. I guess she still has an effect on me.

" Nooo... I'm sorry if I can't remember you. I had an amnesia." She said with no emotion in her voice

I can feel a flash of pain in my chest " Ohh..." She nodded her head

" Well.. I got to go. Katniss is waiting for me. See you." She waved at me and left

" Okay. See you."

...

I stand still, stunned of what happened. Guilt runs through my veins. If I hadn't backed out this won't happen. This is all my fault. Stupid, stupid me.

" Woah." I heard someone mumble behind me

" Peeta? "

" Yep" He said popping the letter "p"  
I ran my hands through my hair, the hobby that I always do when I feel bad

" I saw her and she doesn't know who I am." I mumbled

" Was there by any chance that the girl you saw named Clove? "

" Uhh. Yes? How did you know? " I looked at him like he was a complete genius

" I saw what happened." _Oh, right..._

" Do you know how she got Amnesia? I asked Peeta

" Katniss said she got on a car accident a few days after the wedding..." Peeta blushed when he said the name of Katnis and there was a long pause

after he said the word "wedding". I sighed and he gave me a sympathetic look.

.

~ Line Break ~

I wonder why didn't they tell me what happened to her. _'Why would they tell you if something happened to her when you didn't even care to give her an explanation before you left. '_ a small voice said in my head. I mean, if something happened to her I would've heard about it. '_Well maybe you are just deaf and too busy to care for her.'_ I sighed in frustration. Of course I care about her. If I could go back in time and renew the past, I've already done it. And I know that it would never happen. But now that I saw her again, I will do anything, whatever it takes to correct the things that I had done to her. Whatever it takes.

* * *

**A/N: Yayy! They finally saw each other. Oooooo, Clove has a plan. XDD So what do you think? Please review.**

**REVIEW. FAVORITE. FOLLOW = NEW CHAPTER**

**Love ya! **

**~ Hazel**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own the Hunger Games or the characters. **

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Cato's POV**

After our conversation at the market I've been stalking her facebook. I know it's creepy but I can't help it. I had sent her a friend request and until now she hasn't accepted it yet. Since she hasn't accepted my request yet... I'm going to check her profile...

* * *

Name: Clove Sevina

Age: 23 years old

Location: Los Angeles

Interests: Books, photography, The Hunger Games **(A/N: See what I did there.)**

_The next thing I saw made my heart stop..._

In a relationship: with

...

...

a fictional character

_Phew. Thank god, I thought she was really in a relationship with somebody._

_The next thing I saw was a new notification... Clove Sevina accepted your friend request. YES! Finally._

* * *

_Hmmmm... Oooooo, Clove changed her profile picture. I'm going to check it out._

_It's been a year and she hasn't changed even a bit. She still looks beautiful but she is more radiant than ever. Except for her hair. Those raven short hair she has before is now a long silky hair which makes her more attractive. I haven't noticed how breath taking she looks like yesterday until now. That's what happens when I'm nervous and I was too shocked when she said she had an Amnesia. I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw someone had comment on her picture. It was my biggest enemy from high school, Marvel._

Marvel Diamond: You look amazing. ;)

Clove Sevina: Thanks... O.O

Katniss Everdeen: I think someone has a crush at Clove... 3:)

Clove Sevina: Shut up. -_-

_Hahaha! Too bad she doesn't like you back. I smirked while looking back at the screen._

* * *

_Peeta Mellark started a conversation_

_Katniss Everdeen, Clove Sevina, Marvel Diamond and Cato Hadley joined the conversation._

Peeta: Hi guys.

Katniss: Hi Peeta. :)

Clove: Hi Peeta! Hi Katniss. Marvel...

Marvel: Hi Clove! Have I told you that you're amazing?

Clove: Here we go again..

Peeta: Well hello to you too Marvel.

Marvel: Oh hey. Didn't see you there...

Cato: Yeah right. Hey.

Katniss: What do you want?

Clove: Katniss that's rude. Hi Cato

Katniss: Are you defending him?! Of all the people, why him?!

Clove: Sheeessh, Katniss. Let's chat in private.

Katniss: Wait.. Why?

Clove: Just do it.

Marvel: Awkward...

Clove: SHUT UP. -_-

_Clove Sevina and Katniss Everdeen left the conversation_

Cato: Awww, poor Marvie. Clove doesn't like you back.

Marvel: She does and it's Marvel not Marvie.

_Marvel left the conversation_

Cato: Sup bro.

Peeta: Not much. I gtg, I'm meeting up with Katniss. Bye

_Peeta left the conversation_

_That was fun. I had fun pissing Marvel. Huh, he thinks he has a chance with Clove. Well good luck with that._

* * *

**Clove's POV**

I hate boys. Especially Cato and Marvel. Uggghhh. Cato is so full of himself. How can he even talk to me without even feeling guilty. He thinks he can just go and talk to me like nothing happened. He hasn't even said sorry to me and gave an explanation. Stupid, stupid Cato. And then there's Marvel. He's so arrogant and annoying. Every time when I open my facebook, my notifications and messages gets loaded. I kept receiving messages from him like "I miss you", "I hope you know CPR, because you take my breath away" and more cheesy lines which I find really annoying since it's from him. I just can't stand him. Uggghhh. A new message popped. I hope it's not from Marvel or Cato.

Katniss: What the hell was that?

I know it's kinda funny that Katniss is just downstairs and I'm up here in my room and we're chatting. Maybe we're just really lazy that's why. Yep that's it. We're lazy.

Clove: Uhh.. Promise me you won't freak out.

Katniss: Okay I promise. Now, tell me.

Clove: I kinda pretended to have Amnesia...

Then I heard someone scream from downstairs. Well, that didn't turn out good... Footsteps are coming closer. Thump, thump. What to do?! What to do?! I need a plan. She's going to lecture me and will go on and on about my stupidity and I will tune out. That's it! I will tune out.

Katniss barged inside my room and began talking really, really fast and I began to tune out and sat still. My plan is working perfectly well, that was before she is shaking my shoulders furiously.

"CLOVE! Are you even listening to me?" Katniss asked with a high pitched voice. Her face is flushed like a tomato.

"Uhh. Nooo.. Sorry." I said honestly and apologized. You see, I don't want an angry Katniss. An angry Katniss is a scary Katniss.

She sighed and sat next to me. " Clove, I'm sorry. But why do you have to pretend? And why didn't you just beat the crap out of him? "

" Beating him won't be enough to what he did to me. So I had to act like I had an Amnesia to make him guilty. " I looked at her and she grinned. Which means she's okay with it. Well, I hope so.

" You are so smart! Oh, I can't believe him. He deserves that. But I have to remind you it's not easy and you might be the one to get hurt." I raised my eyebrows and looked at her

" Believe me. I won't." She nod in response and left my room

If you only knew. I'm already breaking inside just by pretending. If only it was that simple.

* * *

**A/N: Woot! Woot! I think I did pretty good writing this chapter. I think so. XDD I hope you liked it. I won't be updating for the next few weeks because school is starting but I will try my best to update. So, anyways if you liked this chapter please review and tell me what you think. **

**Thank you so much for reviews! You don't know how much it means to me.**

**TheUnrulyBallerina : OMG! OMG! Your review was the longest review I ever had. XDD Anyways, don't worry she won't kill him and I won't fail you. Thank you for the review.**

**Kentwell7 : Thank you so much. I know right. Cato can be a jerk sometimes. XDD**

**REVIEW. FAVORITE. FOLLOW. = NEW CHAPTER**

**Until next time. Love ya!**

**~ Hazel**


End file.
